The Infamous Daughter of Cap James Hook
by minnieluvbug12
Summary: After her father's death by Peter Pan, all Double-Armed Lacey wants is revenge. So she sails off to Neverland in hopes to do what her father never did, rid Peter Pan for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, second story preview here! This is the first chapter. It's up here so I can see if people like it. I LOVE PETER PAN! I don't know about you, but we should make a petition to get Pan to fly over the America for a couple of nights. Anyone...no? Well, I tried! Here it is...Lights, Camera, Fanfic! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ABOUT PETER PAN..ok maybe some Disney merchandise but THATS IT! **

**RATE/REVIEW PLEASE...IF YOU WANT MORE JUST SAY SO!**

-**MinnieLuvBug12**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was feared to some. Others, when they heard it just laughed and said, 'She's just a harmless lass!' Her name was Double-Armed Lacey, the only pirate girl to fight using both her hands and feet. She was also the infamous daughter of Captain James Hook, who recently died because of a boy named Peter Pan.

Lacey lived on an island west of Neverland called Dabloon, the land of the pirates. She recently turned fifteen, the age for a gun. Mr. Smee gave her a pearl-handed pistol in regards to her father.

"He wanted you to have this…" Smee handed it over as Lacey's eyes filled with tears. The gun gave her memories….

That was the moment she realized that she needed to see this boy who never grew up and take revenge. Who does he think he is! She packed up her goods and decided to sail to Neverland, for her father. But Smee kept a watchful eye on her, every move she made he tracked. He knew she had some of Hook in her. So, she waited until dawn to steal her ship. The wind blew in her face and in her hair as she took off. She was on her way.

"Here we go crew!" Peter shouted leaning on the highest tree branch as the Lost Boys scurried beneath him, putting on the final touches.

"It's ready, sir!" Toddles shouted as Peter floated down.

"Isn't she a beaut'?" Nibs asked smiling at their work.

"Eh, it's alright…" Peter looked at it," Hook had a better one."

The pirate ship consisted of driftwood pieces and palm trees as well as other building materials, such as vines. A huge 'P' was on the front flag. It wasn't even a ship, it was a raft. A pirate raft.

"Let's take it out to sea!" Peter crowed as the Lost Boys cheered.

They pushed the raft out into the crystal clear water of Neverland and tested it out. It floated for a few seconds and then sunk to rock bottom.

"Well, we tried…" the twins shrugged.

"Ay' we did….and it was FUN!" Peter jumped up.

It was mid-morning in Neverland and beautiful. The vegetation was at its greenest, the clouds were their pinkest. Everything was top notch. But it seemed that the sun dimmed and the flowers closed their petals when a brown pirate ship came into view on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2 Pan

Lacey stopped the ship by the shore of Neverland and scanned the area. She looked for any possible signs of Peter- footprints, piles of twigs or sticks, and lying pixie dust forgotten by him or his fairies. She dove into the water and swam up to the beach. The island's beauty didn't phase her. She was immune to it.

As she crept through the dense jungle ground, she wondered what she would do first when she captured Pan. Slit his throat? No, too fast. Hold him own and let him suffer? Yeah, that's the one. She cut her way through vines, letting nothing get into her way. She imagined every single one was Peter Pan, and then she realized that her father walked this very island. That made her angrier.

In the middle of the island, she found an alcove with a massive oak tree in the middle. This had to be it. She walked over, sword in hand, and pounded on the wood. Then, she noticed a vine in the corner.

I could use this to climb, she thought. When she went to grab it, a door opened and she slid through and got knocked out. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was a boy with reddish-brown hair and emerald eyes staring down at her.

"Oww..." Lacey woke up and realized her head was killing her. Kill. Neverland. **Peter Pan.**

"Hey, she's up!" A boy shouted and ran over to get the others.

There were about eight boys lined up in a row and one, taller than the others stepped out. It was the boy who looked down at her. She shot up and drew her sword.

"Are you Peter Pan?" she asked circling around him, eyes unmoving.

He smiled slyly and replied, "And who are you?".

Quickly, she kicked him in the chest, pushing him down to the ground. The Lost Boys remained unmoving in the corner. She took out her gun in her left hand and two mini daggers for her feet.

"Move and you die." Lacey said ready to strike.

All he did was remain smiling and said, "By who?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

**Here I am again, back with my new Fanfic. I don't know about you but I think Lacey has some tricks up her sleeve... or probably more knives. Anyway, on the Review Post you can choose your side, Team Peter or Team Lacey. Choose wisely young ones...**

**-MLB12**

* * *

Lacey has been taught how to malign, deceive, pillage, plunder, rifle, loot, everything in the book and she had never heard an answer like that. It was quite a game that he played in a serious situation. Still, she never let that answer get to her.

"Who do you _think?_" she asked rolling her eyes and then kicked him with her right foot, causing the dagger to slit his cheek.

Blood oozed down and he still smiled, eyes full of energy.

"Well, I can't imagine a girl doing it." She couldn't believe it….he thought he was better than her!

"You killed my father," she slit him on the other cheek, "And you will pay."

"And who was your father?" he quickly shot up from the ground when her eyes averted directions.

"Captain James Hook." She aimed the sword back at his neck, prepared to slit his throat.

"The old man deserved it." He replied showing no sense of sympathy.

"You deserve it more." I made my move.

Quickly, Peter grabbed his tiny dagger that was only one quarter in length to Lacey's master sword. And yet, they clinked in unison. He went to lash for her left hip but she deflected. Her feet were scraping up his legs, causing blood to drip down and seep into the dirt below them. Why is he so good? Lacey thought. Her father was better.

"You know, I can give you the same fate the codfish got." Peter jumped up when she meant to trip him.

"Sorry boy, but that's supposed to be yours." She got her pistol and pulled the trigger. An iron bullet flew past him, an inch away from his skull. Just missed.

"Nice try girly." He flew up and landed on top of a braided twig chair and used it as a shield.

"The great Peter Pan using a shield!" Lacey laughed throwing her sword between the wedges.

"No," he pushed it at her, "It's a weapon."

She dodged and cut his shoulder with her sword. He screamed in pain. She kicked him down to the ground, holding the gun to the back of his skull and the sword up to his neck.

"Any last words?" she smelled victory.

"This is the signal." His eyes grew brighter as she pondered for a split second what he said. She soon figured out when the battle cries of eight boys filled the room with sound.


	4. Chapter 4 Held Captive

It was supposed to be a one on one battle. _Supposed to be_. But when Peter said those four words, it became a nine on one. All of the Lost Boys tackled her to the floor, disarming her. First her sword, then her knives, but not her pistol. NOT the pistol. When Slightly maneuvered through the boys and reached for the pearl handle, she slapped his hand away. He took it anyway.

"She's disarmed sir!" Nibs shouted as Tootles tied her hands to her back.

"You are now officially my prisoner." Peter smiled playfully.

"How so?" Lacey shot back, thinking of ways to escape.

"I beat you."

"_You?" _she spat, "You're nothing without those…things." She pointed her bound wrists at the Lost Boys.

"I killed your father without them." He replied casually looking at her swords.

"You got lucky."

"Luck, I don't believe in luck." Peter glanced back over at her, "I make my own."

**Make my own, that's it! **Lacey quickly remembered about the spare knife she keeps in her boot. But how could she get to it? She went to casually glance down and use her toes to do the work for her, but Peter said, "I have that one too." He held it up.

"Alright, you win, you win." Lacey lied.

"That's what I like to hear." Peter's eyes met hers. They were sparking with electricity; one look gave her a shock. "But you're still not going free."

"Alright, what do I do…..sir?" She tried not to gag while saying that.

"You're going to have some fun with me." Peter smiled as she looked down. Fun? Prisoners don't have _fun_.

"Excuse me?"

"When I can trust you, then you get your swords back." Peter took her pistol and put it in his tweed belt.

The twins unbound her and then it hit her. Trust. Deceiving. **Winner.** All she had to do was gain Peter's, and more importantly the others, trust and then all the pawns fall into place. Peter Pan will be hers for the taking.

Her plan was simple, gain Peter's trust, then she gains the Lost Boy's trust. Then she slowly turns them against Peter and onto her side. The game gets reversed. She lures Peter onto her pirate ship where the boys trap him and she gets her weapons back. Then she kills Peter, and takes the boys back to Dabloon as prisoners. Simple, yet difficult. But she could handle it. She always does.

* * *

**So what ya think? Pretty bad girl huh? A girl near and dear to my own heart. But I still love Peter more... ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Flying

"So what do you do as fun?" Lacey asked rubbing her wrists.

"Fight."

"With swords?"

"Yes.." he looked at her as if she had two heads.

"And you don't _kill_?" Lacey looked at him the same way.

"Let's try." He threw her a spare sword.

He lashed at her, she deflected quickly and pinned him to the floor.

"Not bad.." he spun up and pinned her instead, "But not good either."

"Well you can fly." She rolled her eyes.

"So can you." He blew pixie dust on her face.

"ARE YOU POISENING ME?" she shouted looking for a sword. But she couldn't because she was suspended three feet into the air.

"No, look down." Peter was eye to eye level with her and motioned for her to look.

She glanced down and struggled in the air. Peter held onto her securely, which didn't make her feel much better.

"Now I'm going to let go." Peter whispered in her ear.

"No, you can't!" her eyes were panic struck. Lacey wasn't afraid of a lot of things, but she was afraid of this. But when he let go of her, she was floating in the air and it hit her. **Fun!** This was fun!

She swooped down and spun around the hideout, the Lost Boys cheering.

"I can fly!" she smiled laughing.

"See? I knew you could have some fun!" Peter laughed with her as he took her hand and led her up out of the underground.

They flew all around Neverland. They circled around the Mermaid's Lagoon. They sat on top of totem polls in the Indian Territory. It was bliss. For a moment, Lacey even forgot what she was there for. Until, they went to the clouds.


	6. Chapter 6 Ideas Ideas

**Here we go again! Lacey is back, and trust me, there's a twist coming. Let's just say daddy had something prepared coming in the next chapter :)... Go Lacey! I'm still debating whether to make her kill Peter at the end...any advice? **

**-MLB12**

* * *

"Wow, it's great up here!" Lacey smiled admiring the stunning view of Neverland.

"Yeah, look over there," Peter pointed to an area of crystal blue water leading out to the ocean, "That's where your dad's boat was…an obvious location."

Lacey looked at the ocean and hot tears stung her eyes. He killed Hook. It all came back to her. Peter was trying to have fun with her and to turn her onto _his _side! Well, that wasn't going to happen and Lacey sure as heck knew that. The plan came back to her. She wasn't a follower, she was a LEADER. She was her own person.

"It wasn't obvious. It was genius." Lacey looked at Peter, trying to keep her face not from showing anger, "He was an amazing pirate."

"Until I killed him." And then he smiled, showing no compassion whatsoever.

"You are such a….cracker!" Lacey shouted.

"A cracker?"

"It means a jerk in pirate…YOU HAVE NO COMPASSION AT ALL PETER PAN!" and then she did something that was against her plan completely, she took his dagger and her pistol back.

"What are you doing with those?" he looked at her.

"Nothing!" she remembered again, "Just cleaning them…." She took out a hanker chief and wiped them down. She handed them over.

"Oh, thanks." Peter put them away, "I thought you were going to attack!" he laughed.

"Haha! That's so funny!" she gave a forced smile.

She then 'tripped' and took his dagger again. It plummeted into the water below.

"Oopsies!" Lacey pretended to be sorry, "I'll go get it!" she flew down and dove into the water. She remembered something

Something important and influential.


	7. Chapter 7 Hook's Gift

**Sorry this took me a while to upload. I sprained my finger and it kinda hurts to type...just a little :). BUT NOTHING COULD STOP ME! Because I liked this part...and the part coming up! Stay tuned! Oh, and I made a new crossover, Two Worlds Collide with Peter/Ariel! Please check it out :)**

**-MLB12**

* * *

It was in the ruins of her father's ship. He told her when he left Dabloon if he happened not to return, for her to come look for this and retrieve it.

"Use it to your advantage." He engraved the location into her head.

Lacey held her breath and dove deeper into the wreckage. It was in his cabinet, hidden. She swam into the room which used to be Hook's quarters, looking around. Fish took over the location to their advantage, using it as a community for each other.

"Come on…" Lacey mumbled as bubbles trickled up from her lips.

She found the tall oak cabinet and threw her father's books, maps, and spare hooks out so she could see the back. In the middle shelf, where the inserts meets the back, there is a small switch. Lacey's eyes lit up as she found this. It was disguised as a jammed gold coin, genius!

Apprehensive, Lacey turned the coin and the whole shelf flipped up, displaying bottles. She took the one she was told to take, the ruby red poison. It was glowing and was in a onyx black bottle with a skull as the cap. Quickly, she jammed the bottle into her pocket and swam up.

"I COULDN'T FIND IT!" she shouted up to the clouds, where Peter was standing.

"Oh, ok!" Peter swooped down towards the water, picked her up, and flew to the sand.

They landed and Lacey collapsed, lying down catching her breath.

"Did you see Hook's ship?" he looked over at her from his spot, curious.

"Yes, I did." She replied keeping it a small conversation.

"Pretty impressive huh?" he smiled.

"What?" she sat up, staring over at him.

"It was a nice ship…I wanted it."

"Is that why you killed him?"

"No, he was a mean person."

"NO HE WASN'T!" Lacey stood up for her father.

"Not to you maybe," Peter stared her right in the eyes, "But to us he was." It was at that moment when he realized that she had the same baby blues that Hook had as well.

"What do you mean?" she asked again.

"Let me show you OUR side to the story." Peter took her hand, and they flew over into the jungle.


	8. Chapter 8 The Truth

**Here's chapter eight! I've tried to make the chapters a but longer, but my finger isn't really agreeing... anyway, enjoy! This is a little bit sad because Lacey learns the truth...but the truth can sometimes hurt. THANKS FOR READING! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

Lacey's typical perception of her father was this: he was an honest, fair pirate who heard both sides of the story before he killed. He would be fearless yet fair, or at least that's what he told her. But as she and Peter flew down towards the hideout, anxiety started to pump through her veins. Was her father telling the truth? Was he a liar? Has he been…_deceiving_ his own daughter this whole time? Those questions will be answered sooner or later. And she was hoping for later.

"Ahoy crew!" Peter shouted as he slid down. The Lost Boys ran forward and crowded around him.

"Ahoy Peter!"

"We have to tell Lacey our side about her father."

"HOOK!"

"Yes, the old man," Peter explained, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." Nibs stepped forward, "The bravest mate always goes first."

Lacey sat down on the hard dirt as Nibs cleared his throat.

"This is good." Peter whispered in her ear, making her flesh tingle.

"It was my fist day in Neverland. I was with Peter and Tootles talking to the mermaids, you know, introducing myself. The clouds got dark and the mermaids swam away, afraid. Tootles and I didn't know what was going on."

"Ay' I didn't." Tootles looked down.

"I did." Peter said smugly.

"Can we get on with it?" Lacey spat impatiently, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

"Fine, Peter knew it was Hook. He explained how one day, his ship just appeared on Neverland and how he was a _grown up_!" Nibs rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with grown-ups?" Lacey asked, curious.

"They control everything!" Peter crossed his arms in disgust.

"So anyway," Nibs cut in, "We went to fight him. When he saw us, he automatically aimed the cannons at us and threatened to kill us."

"He couldn't!" Lacey shouted, "He wouldn't!"

"He did." Nibs said flatly, "And he got me and Tootles."

"What did he do?" the twins asked at the same time.

"He tied us up with ropes and gagged our mouths. He asked us about Peter Pan's weakness. We wouldn't say. He kicked us in the stomachs. Then Peter came and rescued us. A crewman disobeyed his orders to shoot him, and he got killed."

"No," hot tears stung my eyes, this time in awe and not sadness, "He didn't."

"He did, like it or not Lacey," Peter looked at me, "he's a killer, a madman."

"He….he…..isn't!" Lacey started to cry, digging her head in her legs, trying to hide her tears.

"Ay' he is, Peter is right." Tootles nodded.

Lacey then stood up, wiping her eyes, and ran out. She grabbed a random fairy, shook it on her, and flew away- not knowing at all where she was headed.


	9. Chapter 9 Hook's Story

**New chapter! AND NEW DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :) UNLESS... *evil thought* hmmm. Ok, soo HOOK HAS FEELINGS! *applause!* He isn't really alone and has experienced love. HIS STORY IS IN THIS CHAPTER! 3 Ok, I'm in fangirl mode...better read some more...**

**-MLB12**

* * *

Lacey flew over to the clouds where Peter and she were earlier. She plopped down and sunk into it, glad she was alone. Now, she just thought. Was her father a liar? Why did he leave Dabloon? Was it about her, or her mother's death? Did he let his rage out on others?

Hundreds of questions filled her head and then she dug the poison out of her pocket. Her father made it out of the red of his eyes, when mother passed away. Her name was Evelyn. He always told Lacey that she had her mother's spirit and pursuance. The story behind their romance was quite interesting at least it was to Lacey.

It was an average, dark day in Dabloon. Her father was eighteen, and the most handsome pirate on the island. Her mother was fifteen, Lacey's age, and just learning how to shoot a gun. Hook's name was just James at that time, nothing special, and he had both of his hands.

At the hour of nine was when James always took a jog around the island. More like a full on sprint. All of the girls always huddled in groups, pretending to talk when he ran by, giggling. Evelyn, though, never paid any attention. She was always in between the stone buildings practicing her shooting. When James was running, he heard the bangs of the gun releasing bullets. He loved fights. So, he went to check out where it came from.

When he crept over to the dark alley, he was shocked. All he saw was a young lass with brown hair firing a gun at windows. Every time she shot, it was perfect. As he crept closer, she noticed him and fired. The iron bullet flew right past his short-clipped black hair and hit a person in the head, killing them.

"I always hated Rosaline." Was her mother's reply to the dead corpse.

"That was bloody brilliant!" James looked at her in admiration.

"This is a show, the handsomest pirate on Dabloon, who doesn't notice every girl fall at his feet, and he's admiring a girl who just got a gun."

"I've never seen such an accurate shot." James said looking her dead in the eyes, "What's your name?"

"Why do you care to know?" she turned away.

"Well, I wanted to maybe do some pillaging with you, I mean if you wanted." James scratched the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

She looked at him and aimed the gun at his hand. He flinched.

"I'm Evelyn." She aimed the gun down, spun on her boots, and walked away.

"Meet you here at dawn?" James shouted, hoping to get a reply.

"It's a date." She called back, making him smile to himself.

At dawn, the two met and successfully burned down five pirate ships and avoided about two hundred gunshots. They just laughed and ran. When they finally made it to the other side of town, they collapsed on the black sand, smiling.

"What a rush…" Evelyn smiled looking over at James who then replied with a wink.

"Want to do this every night?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I'd like that."

He tenderly cupped her face in his hands and they kissed, for a long time. It was a hungry kiss, like every second mattered. They rolled around in the sand passionately, until daybreak.

"I love you." James held Evelyn's hand as he looked into her green eyes.

"I love you too." She smiled as they kissed again.

"Let's get married."

"What?" Anxiety was in her voice as the word came out.

"Do you love me?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then marry me." James smiled and held her close as she pondered the decision.

"Alright, I'll marry you." She leaned in as they kissed some more, this time more tenderly. Anyone who came across their path would get shot.

Lacey continued to imagine about the fantasy when a voice cut through, "Are you alright?" She then felt a hand grip hers.


	10. Chapter 10 The Crocodile

**Hey, chapter 10 coming right at you! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Things are starting to get epic again :)**

* * *

Her parents had a magical love story, full of first encounters and romantic gun shooting. Lacey always imagined how her mother felt when Hook first saw her. Now she knew. _Peter_ was the one holding her hand. No, she is not falling for him. She refuses to.

"I'm fine." Lacey brushed her hand away calmly.

"You looked pretty bad, are you sure?" Well, it seems that Peter actually is compassionate, at least when he wants to be.

"I said I'm fine." She spat, turning on her other side.

"You know," Peter inched closer, "I know how you feel."

"Really!" she spun around, nostrils flared, "Tell me Mr. I Never Grow Up Because I'm Such A Good Hero."

"Ok, I will." Not the answer she expected.

"I was a little boy, well littler than I am anyway, and I heard what my parents wanted me to become when I turn to be a man." He worded it awkwardly,

"So, I decided to run away. On the way, I went to Kensington Gardens, where the fairies live, and met Tinker Bell. She's my fairy. She taught me how to fly and we came to Neverland."

"Doesn't sound very sad to me." I rolled my eyes at him.

"It hurt." He admitted, "I never felt what love really was, and I have never, _ever_ told anyone that."

"Too proud?" I looked over a little.

"WAY too proud." He smiled and laughed.

She couldn't believe it. They were having a moment. THEY WERE HAVING A MOMENT. This wasn't part of the plan. Well, really none of this was. What's happening to her? Lacey felt this warm, bubbly feeling she hadn't felt in a long, long time. But what was it? It couldn't be. It was attraction. Attraction to _Peter_. No, this isn't Double-Armed Lacey. She is a fierce fighter who is feared. Not a preppy girl who falls in love with a boy who she could never be with. But was she? She honestly couldn't tell.

"Peter, can you show me something?" Lacey asked.

"Sure, what do you want to see?" He replied, eyes dancing.

"The crocodile."

The crocodile has always been my father's worst enemy. Even before his hand got cut off! Since he was a little by, James never liked lizards. Since a crocodile is considered a _water_ lizard, he hated them the most. Lacey has never had her father's phobia, but she was curious to see the beast that ate him.

They both landed in the middle of the jungle, where the ocean streamed into a large river. Peter lead the way as Lacey examined her surroundings. Neverland was really absolutely beautiful. Even the densest jungle seemed beautiful in its own special way. They followed the river as it narrowed into a stream and then a cave.

"It's in here." Peter motioned at the dark surface.

"Alright." Lacey then lead as she took a match out of her pocket and lit it to a block of wood, creating a torch.

"We only have a few seconds of light." She looked over at him.

"That's all I need." Peter scanned the area and pointed to what looked like a large rock, "That's it."

"That?" the torch went out.

"Yes."

Lacey could still see the outline of the 'rock', so she maneuvered her way over. Feeling the surface, it was rock hard. She pounded on it.

"It's a rock Peter." Lacey rolled her eyes, "Nice try."

Peter's eyes got wide as he slowly backed away from her.

"What is it?" Lacey asked getting slightly confused.

Peter motioned for her to turn around, so she did. And she saw a huge red eye the size of her fist staring at her.


	11. Chapter 11 Surprise, Surprise

**Hey guys! In honor of the new Kingdom Keepers book coming out today, I wrote a new chapter! Hehe I needed an excuse to scream that...KINGDOM KEEPERS! *giggles* Ok, so I hope you enjoy this. I'm thinking of writing a Kingdom Keepers fanfic. Tell me wat you think! **

**-MLB12**

* * *

Her father was mortified by it. She only took it as a threat. But when the fearless Double-Armed Lacey laid her two eyes on the sheer size of the crocodile, she felt exactly what her father felt once before, nervousness. Fear. Anxiety. Everything was hitting her all at once. She had no weapons. She had no plan. All she wanted was to see its face, just once. But then again, like Hook, she got more than she bargained for.

"Peter," Lacey asked slowly backing away, "Do you have a plan?"

"No," Peter looked at her, smiling, "No idea."

"Do you ever have a plan?"

"Nope, improvising _is_ my plan." He threw her two swords and her pistol.

"Leave it to me." Lacey watched as the crocodile slowly crept towards them, a look of hunger in its eyes.

She caught the smaller sword in her foot, another in her hand, and her pistol landed in her belt. She took it out and fired a bullet. It was a perfect shot in its left eyeball. The crocodile growled in pain as it backed away and stumbled on the ledge leading into the cave. Then Lacey ran up to it and jumped on its back. The croc realized she was on it, so it tried to flip her off.

Quickly, Lacey gripped onto its scales and held on. It felt like a rodeo ride. Lacey stood up, putting both swords in her toes, and jumped vertically. The swords dug into the crocodile's back. She twisted her body and they dug in deeper. Red blood oozed out of his skin and it yelped, falling over on its side. It was motionless.

"Is it dead?" Peter eyed the beast.

"No, just mortally wounded." Lacey watched as it glared at her, "No thanks to you."

"You said you handled it." Peter crossed his arms, "It wasn't bad."

"_Wasn't bad?_" Lacey rolled her eyes, "My father was mortified my that thing; it was called revenge."

"But revenge was killing." Peter tried to make sense.

"What?" Lacey got confused.

"If it ate your father, why didn't you kill it?"

"The crocodile didn't push him into the water now did it?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"But you helped me." Peter looked down, "It could have easily killed me."

"So?"

"So does that mean you're on our side now?"

"I never said that." Lacey crossed her arms and turned away.

"But you didn't let it hurt me."

"You are so annoying!" Lacey rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey, I've been worse." Peter shouted in the distance.

Lacey started to wander the jungle, looking at the many flowers, vegetation, and scenery Neverland had to offer. At one point, she reached the edge of a cliff. She climbed down gingerly.

The pirate girl reached the bottom of the cliff and jumped down, onto the warm sand of the beach. She looked over and saw her ship, bobbing up and down to the flow of the ocean.

_Gosh, I'm hungry_… Lacey thought watching the ship. She realized that there were barrels of food on board, just waiting to be devoured. Quickly, Lacey pulled back out the rowboat she came to Neverland on and rowed over to the pirate ship. When she stumbled on deck, the barrels were right in front of her, in her grasp.

_Dinner time, _Lacey smiled as she opened one and dug in. She heard a sound come from behind her. Then another. She turned around and heard some noise from lower deck. Throwing the latch open, she climbed down and was surprised to see a bunch of dirty men sitting in hammocks, staring at her with admiration. But not just any men. They were her father's crew. Her crew.


	12. Chapter 12 Smee

_"Smee, if I do not return back to Dabloon, take good care of my daughter. Raise her like I would. Make her mother proud…" Hook went to climb onto the Jolly Rodger._

_"Daddy, don't go!" his daughter ran towards him, arms open wide._

_He bent down and hugged her tightly and whispered to her, "Daddy loves you, and remember…my crew is your crew." _

_Then he left._

Those were her father's last words to her. As she stood in the center of the rickety, old crew's cabin getting stared at by Hook's old men, that is what she remembered. The only man she recognized was still in his faded blue and white striped t-shirt with cracked glasses hanging on his nose.

"Smee, is that you?" Lacey stepped forward as the old man smiled and hugged him tightly.

"My adopted girl!" he smiled as the crew applauded.

You could easily tell Smee grew older than when she first remembered him. He has gray bags under his bright blue eyes, which now sighed with relief. Age spots were up and down his arms and his pearl white beard was now overgrown and shaggy.

"What are you doing here?" Lacey looked around.

"We came because news spread about your departure and we-"

"YOU!" the crew shouted from behind Smee

"-Got worried and took a handful of rowboats."

"Took, you mean _steal_?" Lacey chuckled as Smee nodded.

"We are pirates, aren't we?" was his reply.

Lacey looked at the surrounding men and noticed a few from her younger days. She saw Noodler, who had scrapes and tears on his backwards hands along with Bill Jukes, whose tattoos were barley noticeable because of his newly gained wrinkles on his body.

"How did you know I was on Neverland?" Lacey was curious for the answer.

"We thought-" Smee tries to say

"YOU thought." The crew corrected again

"Fine, _I_ thought that you would be getting revenge on Peter Pan here, possibly to quench your thirst about your father." A dead on reply.

"H-h-how did you know?" Lacey was stunned.

"Well, I knew you since you were a little lass'…." Smee chuckled.

"So..you came to help me?"

"You know it. We all want our fair share of revenge for that rat killing off out captain." The crew nodded in the back.  
"My father gave me this, well, he told me to find it." She held up the bottle of poison, "It kills instantly."

"Ah..instant death." Smee thought.

"So, your not really needed here." Lacey hated to whisk them off after all they went through to get here, but she had no choice. She didn't want them to interfere with her plan. She didn't even know if she wanted Peter dead. She was thinking this through.

"Lacey, we miss the action of Neverland. We would love to take part, or at least watch the action unfold. Please, give these old men what they came here for…" Smee and the crew gave here puppy-dog eyes.

Lacey may have the characteristics of a male, but she was a girl at heart.

"Oh, ALRIGHT!" Lacey shouted, "Just stay here and I'll visit you tomorrow."

"Thank you captain Lacey!" the crew shouted back as she climbed the ladder back up to main deck.

She had a lot of thinking to do. Should she spare Peter's life? Though, captain Lacey had a nice ring to it… Decisions decisions….


	13. Chapter 13 Swordfight Romance?

**Sorry that this is such a short chapter...it's sort of a cliffy. IT WILL GET EPIC SOON! I'm almost done with this story, it will end in about three more chapters. So, yeah :)**

* * *

"What took you so long?" Peter was sitting in a tree as he dropped down in front of Lacey while she was wondering in the forest.

"Oh…nothing." She stammered suddenly taking interest of the flower below her.

"That was some pretty good fighting." He admitted as Lacey smiled.

"Thanks, I learned that when I was little."

"Maybe you could teach it on me?" he got close. Too close for comfort close.

Lacey pondered this and accepted. "Go to the other end."

Peter flew over across from her and they stood face to face in dead silence. All they could hear was the soft wind blow in between them.

"Ready…" Peter's eyes narrowed.

"Set….." Lacey zoned in.

"GO!" they both charged at each other, this time not for death.

Peter went for a clear strike on her left while she quickly intercepted, sweeping him off his feet, and pinning him down to the ground.

"Strategy Number Two," Lacey quoted pushing him harder, "Always know where your blind spot is; it's a clear move."

"Nice one," Peter groaned as she helped him to his feet.

"Not that bad for killing my dad." Lacey joked.

"All in a day's work." Peter replied swiftly.

Lacey got as close as Peter was before; so close that she could feel his soft breathing on her neck.

"You know Peter…" she whispered softly, "I really like you…"

"Really?" he looked in shock as she went to hug him, taking his sword and aiming it at him.

"You're weak." Lacey rolled her eyes.

"Oh really?" Peter scoffed, "You can't fight while flying can you?"

"Sure I can!" she objected, but got cut off.

"Then show me." He threw pixie dust at her as she threw back his sword.

They both lifted into the air and flew by the clouds, slowly landing on the smallest one.

"Ready?" Peter asked already floating in the air.

"I was _born _ready." Lacey smiled accepting the challenge.

They both floated up and aimed swords. Peter dove in front of her, but when she went to deflect, he swooped under her, causing her to flip and land on a cloud. He then lashed at her, causing her to dive into the water in surrender. When she swam up, Peter was smiling, leaning on thin air.

"Not so easy huh?" he smiled as Lacey rolled her eyes.

"You got lucky."

"Did I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Lacey dried off in the air, "You did."

But she got no reply from Peter, for he was distracted in something else. A pirate ship. A new pirate ship.

"Check it out!" Peter eyed the boat, "We have company."

Lacey turned red and then tried not to shake while she replied, "Let's not bother them…they seem peaceful?"

"Which is why we SHOULD bother _them_." Peter interjected flying closer.

"How about tomorrow?" Lacey pretended to yawn, "I'm SO tired!"

Peter thought about this and replied, "You're right, tomorrow sounds good…just incase they saw us!" he smiled and flew.

I hope they didn't…Lacey thought. She needed to talk to Smee. TONIGHT. Her mind was made up.

* * *

**Peter: So tell me, are you going to kill me or not!**

**Me: *turns around with laptop* Um...I haven't decided yet?**

**Peter: Whaaaaa? I CAN'T DIE! **

**Me: Everyone has to die eventually.**

**Lacey: Come on man, I want to kill someone!**

**Peter: Seriously? I thought we were hitting it off!**

**Lacey: Don't get your hopes up...**

**Me: GUYS, NOBODY IS DEAD YET, OK?**

**Peter: Well how do I know?**

**Me: Well, people have to review..**

**Lacey and Peter: REVIEW, PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14 Off the Plank!

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE! As a little gift..I pulled together the more 'epic' chapter of this story. I hope you like it! Anyone have the urge to literally fly away to Neverland right now? I SURE DO! Because, honestly, I want to meet Peter Pan. Oh and by the way, this chapter goes through lots of events VERY quickly for a reason, I want you to feel like Lacey felt...overwhelmed and scared. OK! PLEASE REVIEW ON THE EPICNESS! THANKS!**

* * *

It was around the hour of twelve when Lacey set out to the pirate ship. Peter fell asleep in his hammock, claiming that he was 'resting his eyes'. As for the Lost Boys, they were out talking to the mermaids, trying to get them to turn human. As she made her way to the familiar beach, Lacey knew her plan.

"Smee." Lacey jumped into the crew's quarters and waited for everyone to gather around her.

"Well," he asked when everyone arrived, "What can we do to kill Peter?"

"It's simple." Lacey sat on a hammock, "I'll lure Peter onto the boat, he already saw it and wanted to go on. Normally, he loves to show off so the first thing he will do is crow on top of the crow's nest. When he does, I'll push him off and you all tie an anchor to his back. He goes through all of the 'blah blah, you betrayed me, blah' crap and we just laugh."

"And…how exactly will he die?" Noodler asked as he was trying to tie his boots.

"Easy, we just push him into the water and he drowns. Problem solved." Lacey was quite full of herself over her bulletproof plan.

"And what time will we be expecting you?" Smee smiled evilly.

"Well, when do pirates _always_ show up?"

"Noon it is."

"Be ready boys." She climbed up to the main deck, "Be ready."

"We will!" they replied cheerfully as she flew away to get the bait.

"So, we sneak up on then and then BAM, we lash!" Peter crowed at the thought.

"Exactly, and I'll let you take the captain." Lacey beamed at the mention of her undercover self.

"The captain," Peter smiled broadly as the boat came into view, "And the fun continues on."

"Oh trust me," she smiled back at him, "_Fun_ isn't even the right word to describe it!"

The two kids landed on the ship, Lacey on the door to the crew's quarters, and Peter on the crow's nest, just as planned he would.

"Just to let you know Lacey," Peter crowed, "I don't do silent."

"It's alright," she got a rope as he flew down, "I assumed that in the first place."

"Wait, what?" Peter asked but it was too late. Lacey already lunged at his back and successfully tied him to the mast.

The crew all filed onto deck, some holding fire and others holding a massive anchor, big enough to weigh a pro wrestler down.

"Sorry I had to do this Peter," Lacey took the pistol out of his belt and aimed it at him, "But I needed my revenge."

"The Lost Boys will help me." Peter implied slyly, smiling at his trick.

"Actually, they won't be." She motioned over to a covered lump on the rear corner of the ship and nodded as Bill Jukes pulled it open. Revealed were all of the boys, gagged and passed out on the floor.

"NO!" Peter screamed through gritted teeth.

"Yes, Pan," she sounded exactly like her father, "You killed him; you ruined my life. I finally found you and you thought I would just slough it off and have fun? He was my only parent left…" she trailed off and turned away hastily as hot tears sprang off her face.

"Before you kill me," Peter said convincingly, "I was promised a duel with the captain."

Lacey nodded and got her four swords. "Alright."

She nodded to Smee who untied Peter quickly, but kept the rope close by just incase of any trickery. He walked calmly over to the other side of the boat and aimed his sword at her, swinging his hand for her to come closer.

"How about we make it a deal?" Peter shouted as Lacey started inching closer.

"Explain."

"Ok, whoever wins will stay alive; if I win, you will get whatever you had in store for me, and if I lose, I will die, just like you planned." It was a good bargain.

"Alright, I accept." She replied as Peter smiled for the first time since he got captured, "What about the boys?"

"If I win, they go free, if I lose, they die with me."

"You're confident aren't you?" Lacey rolled her eyes as he nodded and lunged.

It was a simple jar in the ribs that he went for, and she easily caught it off and kicked him in the head, scratching one of his cheeks with her knife. He gasped for air and fell on the ground, crouching into a ball. She won. Everyone cheered.

"Tie him up!" Lacey shouted as two crew members hooked the anchor to his back, pulling rope in layers over his chest and then fastening it with a knot.

Peter hung his head low the whole entire time, not saying one word about her betraying him. Sweat dripped off his hair as he struggled against the heavy package on his back, causing a small puddle on the ground. When he looked up at her before they were going to throw him in, his eyes were saddened and sort of….sexy. Yes, she thought they looked _sexy. _But he also nodded his head slightly in understanding that he kept his promise.

Lacey looked down and yelled, "Throw him overboard" as more cheers erupted from the crew.

Two of the bigger and stronger pirates pushed Peter onto the plank and then kicked him off and he fell deeper, deeper, until he hit the water.

Lacey just stood there, head hanging in shame and silently whispered, "I'm so sorry." She let him fall. Her father would be so proud. But is she? It was at that moment, when Lacey understood her fait.

* * *

**Yeah, I imagined Peter sorta sexy in this one...you can imagine his sexyness to your limit. O_o just don't go TOO far**


	15. Chapter 15 Endings

**Well, this is it! The last chapter of this story! I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you had the same reading it! Anyone still up for signing that petition? A big thanks to Linnea7 and bezawesome, two original viewers who stayed ever so faithful to this story! COOKIES FOR BOTH OF YOU! Honestly, cookies for everyone who read and/or reviwed to this! YOU ROCK EVERYONE! Well, I'll just shut up now so everyone can say bye to Lacey and Peter. A final farewell, **

**-MLB12**

* * *

If the boy you thought you loved just plummeted off a plank on your request, what would you feel? Pain, sadness? Regret? Well, this is what Lacey felt when she heard the splash that Peter made when coming in contact with the water.

"He will die soon." Smee patted her on the shoulder as she looked down.

"Smee," Lacey asked turning to face him, "What does love feel like?"

"Well miss, I haven't quite experienced the feeling yet, but I hear it's a powerful thing." He replied.

"How powerful?" Lacey asked again.

"Well, it can make you risk your own life to save another's." he motioned to the water, "I won't tell anyone." And then he winked playfully.

"Thank you Smee." Lacey hugged him and then jumped off the ship and landed into the water.

Right when the bubbles faded from around her, she dove deeper, scanning the sand for Peter. Finally she found him laying sideways, the anchor crushing his side. He was unconscious and out of air. Hastily, Lacey took out a dagger and cut his ropes free, panic spreading through her. She was running out of air as well.

She grabbed the boy and the two swam up and broke the surface. Lacey gasped for air and looked over at Peter, whose face was now pale. He looked dead.

"Come on…" Lacey muttered swimming to Neverland's beach.

When she successfully had Peter laying down face up, she noticed that the Jolly Roger was now just a speck on the horizon, heading back up to Dabloon. She was relieved to see that.

The first thing Lacey did to Peter was smack his back, getting the seawater out of his mouth. Then she looked at his lips. CPR. Quickly, she pulled up his nose and gave him mouth to mouth. No response.

"Peter, no, you can't die!" she started to sob on his stomach, "You can't!"

She then pounded on his chest and heard a sputtering noise as about a pint of saltwater exploded out of Peter's mouth. He then gasped for air and gripped the sand.

"Peter, you're alright!" Lacey hugged him as his eyes fluttered open, and a faint smile appeared of his lips.

"Why?" he asked hoarsely, "Why did you save me?"

"Because," she looked down, "You mean something to me."

"Like how much?" his smile grew.

"Like this much." She gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"That's a lot!" he replied turning red.

Lacey helped him up and then gave him a hug.

"So," Peter looked at her, "Are you staying?"

"Here in Neverland?" Lacey pretended to look judgmental as he looked down sadly.

"No?"

"I would rather die than not stay here with you!" Lacey tackle hugged him to the ground as the two started to laugh.

"You get to have some fun…" he joked and then smiled.

"Fun?" Lacey rolled her eyes, "I never heard of such things."

"Really," Peter went along with her joke, "I'll teach it to you." He got out his sword.

"A fight?" Lacey smiled, "I'll win."

"You never win."

"I did when I threw you overboard!"

"That was a fake."

"You _tricked_ me!" Lacey got out her sword.

"I knew that you would save me." Peter laughed as he came charging at him with her sword.

"I'll win this time!" the swords touched

_Clink_!


End file.
